This invention relates to seed handling equipment and particularly to such seed handling equipment involved in transferring expensive hybrid seed from a seed bin to seeder implements.
Large scale users of hybrid seed are now supplied the seed in plastic seed boxes which typically hold 58 cubic feet and are dimensioned 565xe2x80x3 L, 45xe2x80x3 W, 65xe2x80x3 H. When full, a seed box typically weighs approximately 2800 lbs. Small users of seed may still purchase seed in 50 lbs. bags which are then unloaded into seed receiving bins mounted on seeders and planters in the heretofore usual way; that is, the bag is opened, lifted and dumped into the seed receiving receptacle. With the advent of larger farms, use of 50 lb. seed bags has become too labor intensive for large scale producers who more efficiently purchase seed in seed boxes. There are several bulk seed delivery systems now present for the large scale farmer to choose from. All of these systems mount and elevate the seed box on a support frame and employ a conveyor system to deliver the seed from the seed box to the planter/seeder bins. The frame may be capable of holding one, two or four seed boxes. Each seed box includes a bottom sliding gate which is manually opened or closed and which dumps seed through a rectangular outlet in the center bottom of the seed box. From there, the seed falls through a downspout and dumps into the tail of a conveyor. Typically, the conveyor is mounted on the support frame for swinging movement and telescoping movement so as to dump the seed load into planter/seeder holding bins. The seed boxes are lifted into and out of position on the support frames by forklifts and as a result, the large scale farmer maintains the seed bin handling equipment at farm headquarters and hauls the seed boxes from the elevator by truck.
Increasingly, the large scale farmer who seeks to maximize efficiency plants expensive hybrid seed. Spillage and wastage of expensive seed is no longer tolerable and increased efficiencies in both the seed delivery systems and the seed planter/seeder implement system is required. The present invention seeks to reduce and/or substantially eliminate spillage or wastage of seed in the seed delivery system extending between the seed box and the planter. Improvements have been made in the conveyor for efficient sealing of the conveyor belt with conveyor tube walls and efficiencies have been improved in the delivery of the seed from the seed box into the downspout and into the receiving end of the conveyor. The present invention focuses upon a leak-free or substantially leak-free seal between the conveyor frame delivery system and the outlet of the seed box.
A seed dispensing delivery system consists of a support frame apparatus on which is placed one or more seed boxes. A downspout positioned within the frame connects to a delivery conveyor for transporting seed from the seed bins to a seeder implement. A seal arrangement in the support frame receives and registers with a seed bin outlet to pass the seed into the downspout. The seal arrangement is spring biased into a secure, substantially leak-free arrangement with the seed bin outlet.
The objects of the present invention are; to provide an effective and leak-free or at least substantially leak-free seal between a seed box and the associated seed delivery system; to provide such a device which is simple and efficient in construction; to provide such a device which is well suited to the purpose for which it is intended.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.